


Just a Little Longer

by Alice_on_Elm_Street



Category: Battle B-Daman
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 17:04:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3454985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice_on_Elm_Street/pseuds/Alice_on_Elm_Street
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wen is leaving for college so Li decides he wants to take their relationship to the next level before he leaves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Little Longer

**Author's Note:**

> Trade fic for Vainbanana2 (http://vainbanana2.tumblr.com/)
> 
> This is total trash-_- It took me so long to write and it's total trash. I might go back and edit it later. I attempted angst and I think it turned into fluff *cries on corner*
> 
> on a less depressing note,
> 
> Happy Birthday VB!

The party had run late. He'd barely gotten to see his brother at all. Wen had mostly been busy talking to relatives and family friends who had come to see him off before he left for college (and some to express their disbelief that he had gotten in). Li spent most of the party with their friends, trying not to show his disappointment. Wen was leaving in only two days and those days would mostly be spent leaving and preparing for the trip to his school. It was so far away though. That meant he wouldn't be able to come home often. What if he met someone else? What if he decided that he wanted to end this? End them? Of course, he'd never voiced these things to his brother. Wen would probably say he was just being silly.

He was tired now. Smiling at his friends (only Terry and Berkhart remained), he excused himself and ascended to his room. It was only after he had shut the door firmly behind him that he dropped onto his bed and clutched a pillow to his chest. He stared at the ceiling while he tried to reassure himself that he was overreacting. He was over thinking it. Wen loved him. He told him so constantly. Wasn't that enough? But people changed their minds. And they were young. He had plenty of time to find someone else. To move on. But Li didn't want to move on. He wanted to stay right where they were, happy and content with each other. Someone knocked on his door. 

"Li?" He sighed. "Terry said you were up here and to tell you goodbye. Are you okay?" Li didn't answer. He feared his voice would betray him if he did. The door opened slightly and Wen stepped into his room. "Li?" He tried again. Wen was stubborn like that.

"I'm fine." He said and internally cursed when he heard his voice falter. His door clicked shut again and he heard Wen approach his bed.

"You don't sound fine." He said, sitting down on the corner of the bed. Li tried not to look at him. Wen was good at reading people and Li could never hide anything from him. If they met eyes it was all over. Wen touched his shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Li? Talk to me."

Li shook his head, more to clear his mind than to say no. "You won't leave me, right?" He didn't mean to say it. It just came out. Wen looked at him, stunned and confused. "Of course not. Why would you even think that?"

Li shrugged, trying to avoid looking at his brother. "Because you're going far away. Things could change. You could..."

"Meet someone else?" Wen asked. "Like who? You think there's someone better out there? Because I doubt it." The brunet smiled. "You're the only person I've ever loved and the only person I ever will. You're the other half of my soul, Li. Even if we're not side-by-side all the time that won't change."

Li couldn’t help but smile now. He sat up and wrapped his arms around Wen's neck. He was still scared, but he could forget that for just a little while. He leaned up to his brother’s ear. "Wen...I want..."

His brother pulled back, confused. “But…I thought we were going to wait?” They’d talked about it before and they had decided that they would wait until Li was older. Li looked down, his fists tightening in Wen’s shirt. 

“I know…but you’re leaving. I…I want to…” He trailed off into an embarrassed silence. He wanted them to be together, to be properly joined before Wen left. He felt Wen’s arms tighten around him and his brother nodded.

“Alright.” Wen laid him back on the bed and climbed on top of him. He looked unsure and Li smiled and pulled him down to kiss him. Wen slid a hand up under his shirt and the other hand undid the clasps at the top of it so he could nip and kiss at his neck. Li sighed and pushed his hands into his brother's hair. They had said they were going to wait but he didn't want to wait anymore. He grabbed at Wen's shirt and tried to push it off. Wen pulled back for a moment to toss it aside before leaning back down to kiss him. He undid the rest of the clasps and pushed his shirt back over his shoulders. He kissed down his chest and let his fingers tall down his sides and stomach and down to his hips. Wen hooked his fingers into the waistband of his brother's pants and Li arched up so he could slide them off. A blush spread across his cheeks and he turned his eyes away. Wen smirked.

“You’re not usually shy.” He snickered. Li smacked him upside his head and Wen kissed his nose. “It’s cute.” He kissed his neck then, down his chest, abdomen. He ran his fingers over his hips and thighs and Li shuddered underneath him. One hand settled on his thigh and the other ghosted over his member before he wrapped his fingers around the base. Li gasped. “Wen!” His hands twisted in the sheets and he arched his hips. Wen kissed him again as he stroked him and Li squirmed underneath him. It felt good. He tried to thrust his hips up but Wen kept him steady.

“Wen…please…don’t tease me…” Wen smirked then sat back and peered around.

"Um, what are we supposed to...?”

"Right side. Second drawer." Wen reached over and pulled open the drawer of the night stand, producing a tube of some type of cream. He raised an eyebrow at his little brother. 

"Someone's prepared." Li kicked him but didn't hide the grin that crossed his face. Wen coated three fingers in the cream and gently rubbed them over his brother’s entrance. Li shuddered a little in anticipation. Li gasped as he felt the first finger enter him. It didn’t really hurt. It just felt strange. Wen looked up at him. “Are you okay?” he asked. Li nodded and motioned for him to continue. The second caused a light ache and he arched a little. Wen’s other hand gripped his hip and held him. His fingers twisted inside, pressing against that place inside of him. Li threw his head back, mouth open and eyes wide. 

“Brother!”

Wen chuckled. “Not too loud or mom and dad will hear. That’s the last thing we need.” Li barely managed a nod. Maybe he wouldn’t be so loud if it didn’t feel so good. Wen moved his fingers carefully. He rubbed against that spot again and Li bit his lip to keep himself from crying out. 

“Are you ready?” Wen asked and Li nodded. Yes. God yes, he was ready. Wen kissed him again and smiled, holding Li’s hips to the bed as he positioned himself. He pressed inside. Li sucked in a breath and his fists curled in the sheets. The stretch hurt and he couldn’t stop a whimper from escaping. Wen froze and gave his little brother a concerned look.

“Li?” He started to pull back but Li locked his legs around his waist, stopping him. He shook his head.

“I’m okay. Keep going.” Wen kissed him and continued to push until their hips met, brushing against the place inside Li as he moved. Li made a stifled noise of pleasure and gripped his brother’s shoulders. The pain was fading now and he was just left with the odd feeling of being stretched. Wen waited until Li gave a nod before he began moving, slowly at first then picking up speed. Li panted and squirmed against the sheets. His face was flushed. It felt amazing, being connected to his brother like this. He wanted it to last forever. 

Wen shifted and pulled his brother into his lap. Li wrapped his arms around his neck and gripped him tightly. They kissed again as they ground their hips together. Wen’s hand went between them to stroke his neglected member. Li gasped and shuddered, each thrust of their hips matching the strokes of Wen’s hand. He was close. He was so close. Li cried out and threw his head back when he came. Wen gasped when he felt Li tighten around him and he came moments later, calling his brother’s name. They collapsed to the bed. They struggled for breath and held each other tightly as they came down from the high. Shakily pushing himself up, Wen pulled out and some of his release slid out over the sheets. He pushed his hair back out of his face and looked at the mess they’d made.

“Uh…sorry…I…” he stammered as he fumbled to grab some tissues and clean up. Li shook his head, still trying to catch his breath.

“It’s fine. It’s fine.” Wen sighed then tossed the soiled tissues into the trash and laid down beside him. Li prodded him in the shoulder.

“Shouldn’t you go before mom and dad see?” he asked. Wen responded by wrapping his arms around his waist and snuggling closer to him. “Don’t wanna. Sleepy.” Li rolled his eyes but didn’t push the matter further and settled down to sleep. Wen mumbled a “love you” against his back and Li smiled.

He had no way of knowing how long what they had would last but he would cling to it for as long as he could.


End file.
